Crash Into Me
by demyyyxkun
Summary: Axel and Demyx know they've both found who they need in their lives, but there could be a few little issues... zemyx, akuroku, soriku, and maybe some others later on...? rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Sexxxxxx! Haha, well, not until later that is. And it's yaoi (mansex, in case you didn't know). And there's language, but Axel will be Axel. And I'll say this now: the rating is T for now, yes, but that might, and most likely will, change. I'll decide when I get there. :winks:

**Disclaimer**: If only I had come up with these guys. No bands mentioned, food stores, or anything else are mine unless I say otherwise. And I don't own the Price is right or Wheel of Fortune, either.

**AN**: Well, for those of you just joining us, welcome, and enjoy! For those of you who got through five of these chapters before I decided to rewrite those so I could change the story and characters up a bit, thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. I didn't change much in this chapter, and won't in the next couple either, but I did add some scenes, so they are worth reading again (at least, I think so :grins:). Anywhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One  
_Sunshine Makes All the Difference_

A tall blonde boy leaned wearily against one end of a beaten up couch. He stood for a moment just to enjoy the sun on his face, and the little yellow birds darting in and out of a tree across the street, thinking about nothing in particular, random notes and chords drifting through his head, a lovely backdrop to the spring after noon. His reverie came to quite an abrupt end however, when the couch moved out from under him and he fell over, his yelp of surprise masking the grunts coming from the other end.

"Demyx! Will you knock that off and help me get this thing inside?! We've gotta get it inside; what if it starts raining?" Emerald green eyes glared at him in mock frustration and panic, his flaming red hair sticking out from his skull at the most absurd and gravity-defying angles. Ironically enough, there was not even one small fluff of cloud in the sky, but the blonde knew well how Axel reacted to any small amount of water, and just chuckled at his asininity.

"Oh yeah, yeah...sorry about that. Daydreaming, you know. Not to mention it's freakin' hot out here." Demyx pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead before grinning sheepishly and lifting up his side of the couch, carrying it towards the porch of a small yellow house with white trim, and a green roof. Vines grew up one side of the house, and flower beds, sprouting myriad green shoots, surrounded the house and the large maple tree in the corner of the front yard. The lot was bigger than most in the neighborhood, because his mother's stipulation was that they buy a double lot, so they didn't have to live so close to their neighbor's, but, despite the size, the ancient maple towered over almost that entire half of the yard, branches majestically sweeping out over the house. She had always wanted a house in the country, but contented herself with this, and she loved it.

Demyx sighed. His mother had decided to redecorate their entire household, _again_, and he couldn't say that it matched one bit. She picked things she liked, with no care for how they would go together. Light walls in the living room clashed with the darker ones of the kitchen, and a mishmash of furniture rested against every wall. It was her in every way; comfortable, safe, understanding, but fun, willing to do things at a spur of the moment, and the house reflected this.

His father, on the other hand, only went long with this because it gave him an excuse to replace all of his stereo equipment. The blonde's dad was big into electronics, always wanting a new stereo system or speakers. Whereas his mother got cooking and decorating magazine, he got magazines like audiophile and other electronics catalogs. He also happened to be an electrician and something of a jack-of-all-trades, which was extremely handy, especially with his mother's habit of breaking things.

Demyx stopped thinking and concentrated on hoisting the heavy couch up the steps without running into the porch swing, and through the front door.

"Where's this one go again? The living room, right?" The redhead poked his head over the arm of the couch, pausing just inside the door.

"Yeah, we just have to get it there, mom'll put where she wants later."

"Excellent. And then cookies, right?" Demyx laughed at him. Axel could be a bottomless pit when it came to eating, and his mom had no problem complying.

After setting it down in the living room along with the rest of the furniture they went into the adjoining kitchen. A woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes, both of which her son had obviously inherited, stood at the counter, rolling dough into small balls and putting them on a cookie sheet. A delicious smell was already wafting from a cooling rack, where chocolate chip cookies sat, calling Axel's name quite loudly.

"Oh gosh mom, you didn't have too!" Axel gave her a big hug, promptly shoving an entire round of chocolaty goodness into his mouth. All of Demyx's friends called his mother mom. She refused to be called Mrs. Keyes, she said it made her feel like an old lady, and anyways, she had practically adopted all of her son's friends. She half expected to see at least two of them in the kitchen every morning, and she was always prepared to whip up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for the surprise guests. Axel was over almost constantly, and she always said that if she hadn't been there herself, she would swear they were twins.

"Of course I did, Axel dear, it was so nice of you to come over and help us move the furniture back in." She looked over at Demyx, an amused twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "Your father's out at Best Buy again, fancy that." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

After grabbing a few more cookies, Axel and Demyx went to go to his room, most likely to play video games or something. His mom caught him as they were halfway up the stairs, and asked him if they wouldn't mind feeding the chickens before they went up. Yes, they had chickens, and no, it wasn't allowed where they lived, but no one seemed to mind, and it was his mother's compromise for not having a country house. Axel complied immediately; he loved the little feathery things.

They went out the back kitchen door, not even bothering to put their shoes on, their socks getting slightly wet from the damp ground. They walked back to the shed, were the chickens were walking around free range, picking at the grass. Four of the little things raced up to them, wings held out for balance, when they noticed the scoop Axel was carrying. He walked into the middle of them and let the food fall to the grass, watching them scrabble for the pieces, pushing the bigger ones away from the small, making sure they all got an equal share.

They weren't your average white or brown chickens, and they were less than half the size. They were all bantams, and were all brightly colored. Demyx's favorite was the little silver polish, with its top hat of feathers and beautiful silver and black plumage. He always got a laugh when he told people that the little bird had copied his hair. Axel's favorite was the little rooster. The bird was a Dutch, of some mixed variety, and was even smaller than the hens, but made up for his height in attitude. He had tried to smuggle the little bird inside the house and had succeeded more than once, but Demyx suspected his success was due more to his mom not caring more than her not noticing. She just had to watch them around their enormous Irish wolfhound, who would probably lick them to death, given the chance. The massive beast wouldn't hurt anything on purpose, but was so big sometimes he didn't notice them underfoot.

Axel sat on the balls of his feet, legs bent under him, peering down at the birds like a child before pulling out a cigarette. "You better watch that Ax, mom doesn't know you smoke."

"Your dad smokes, why should she care?" Smoke curled out of the corners of his mouth as he grinned, the cigarette held in his teeth.

"You're seventeen Ax, that's why." Demyx rolled his eyes. "Otherwise she wouldn't."

"Aw, only for another month. And she knows I smoke, I was smoking in front of her last week. She just told me not to smoke in the house."

"What?! If I even mentioned smoking, she'd eat my face off!"

Axel pushed off the ground, stepping carefully over the little bodies still pushing to get at the food. "Yeah well, maybe she loves me more." He blew smoke into the blonde's frowning face.

"Yeah, maybe, or less."

"Nah, it's more. I'm here favorite."

They walked back inside chatting easily, stomping up the stairs to Demyx's room. Axel plopped on the bed, leaned against the blue wall, and watched Demyx search his messy room for a video game. Axel loved Demyx's room. It was calming, despite the mess. On the far wall there were 4 guitars, Demyx's pride and joy, and a large amp next to a comfortable black loveseat. On another was the bed, covered in a dark blue down comforter and a few pillows. A large piece of abstract artwork hung above, music notes and stars and a cityscape blending together to make a whorl of color. It was actually one of Demyx's own pieces, and the lanky redhead lounging on the blonde's bed knew he was proud of it, even if he wouldn't say so. On the wall opposite from the bed was a window looking out to the backyard. A massive, not to mention expensive, looking stereo system sat in the corner, surround sound speakers jutting out of all the walls. CD's covered almost the rest of the wall. _His music collection is amazing_, thought Axel. _I bet he's got every band ever. And probably more besides._ And on the last wall was the door, which stood out because it was the only thing in the room that was red. Demyx had painted it a bright poppy red when his mother had gone out of town to visit his aunt, not that she had cared when she came back and discovered the paint brushes and half empty paint can in a dark corner of the garage. There were also large squares of corkboard stuck to the wall, with everything from pictures to quotes to poems to music sheets tacked up. Musical instruments took up every wall, including an old upright piano, a violin, a few kinds of flutes, and a saxophone. Demyx could play almost any musical instrument; he was probably the most musical person Axel knew. He had so many that his parents had opted to give him the bigger of the two bedrooms, just so he could have a place for all of his precious instruments.

It was utterly Demyx in every way, and calming despite its chaos.

"Axel, I can't find Guitar Hero," said Demyx, the words only slightly mumbled around another cookie, holding up the game itself, but not the plastic guitar.

"That's okay; we'll just do something else." Axel shrugged.

The mulleted boy sat down next to his friend on the bed, stretching out and humming under his breath. Demyx always seemed to be humming or whistling or singing, and it seemed that two things were most important to him; swimming, and music.

Axel got up and picked his favorite guitar of the blonde's, a 1966 vintage Pelham blue Gibson Melody Maker, which Demyx had spent just about forever saving up for, off the wall, carrying it back over to the bed and handing it to the blonde.

"Play me something," demanded Axel, grinning broadly. Demyx was better than any cd; Axel swore he could play any song you asked him too, and if he didn't know it, which was a very rare thing, he would learn it note perfect within the hour.

"Nah, my fingers hurt."

"From what? Pleeeease play me something? My only one true loooove?" The redhead fluttered his lashes in an attempt to be seductive, and kissed the stubborn blonde on the cheek.

"No, really, maybe later…" Axel's face fell into full pout mode as he crossed his arms over his chest. Not that he was very good at pulling it off, especially when he was close to breaking out into a grin.

Demyx sighed, defeated, and grabbed the guitar and broke into one of his favorite upbeat Counting Crows songs, "I was down at the New Amsterdam staring at this yellow-haired girl..."

Axel, listening to the lyrics, started to laugh, causing the blonde bending over the guitar to scowl a bit, but he didn't stop. He finished the song and looked over at Axel, who was still chuckling.

"What was so funny about that, eh?" The corners of the blonde's mouth twitched, like he was trying not to smile, despite being a little peeved at being interrupted. Demyx found it very hard not to laugh when someone else was.

"The... lyrics..." Axel choked out, trying to curb his laughter. Demyx thought he knew where this was going. "Since when do you...stare at beautiful...women?! I'm hurt! I thought I was your one and only!" Demyx blushed a little, he couldn't help it, but joined along in Axel's infectious laughter.

It had been quite a while since Demyx had come out of the closet, although all of his friends had known since, well, forever. He had never made a secret of it to them, but he had never seen a reason to let everyone else know, that is, until a few girls got fed up with waiting and took to asking him out themselves. He didn't have a problem with his sexuality, and neither did his mom. She could care less who he liked, and, after he told her, asked when he and Axel were getting married and speculated jokingly what their babies would look like, despite his hasty reassurances that they were just friends.

They were like brothers, and although Axel was gay too, as severely homosexual as a guy could get, they both seemed to have unconsciously agreed not to take their relationship further. They had practically grown up together, and it would just be too weird.

Demyx put the guitar away and threw a cd in, stretching out again on the bed next to Axel. They talked for a while about this and that, homework, teachers, boys, and lay there, enjoying each other's company, relaxing after the hard work of moving furniture. When the light from the setting sun shone through the window, Axel got up and stretched, saying he had to go home. He still had some homework to do, Axel being one to put such things off as long as possible, and the two walked downstairs. Mrs. Keyes was sitting on the couch, a fire cracking in the grate, reading a book with a cup of tea. Tagus, the wolfhound, lounged on the carpet, stretching to both ends of the couch.

"Bye mom! I gotta get home, homework to do, cat to feed, you know." Axel explained as he gave her a hug, careful not to spill the tea, scratched Tagus between the ears, and pecked Demyx on the cheek, which was their usual greeting and goodbye. He waved as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him, and pulled on his jacket. Once the sun started setting, it was still a little chilly.

He walked down the side walk, pulling the box of cigarettes out of his pocket and sticking another into his mouth. He pulled a lighter out and flicked it open, cupping his other hand around his mouth while the cigarette lit. He puffed on it a few times, and then pulled sunglasses out of 

his other pocket, shoving them on his face against the glare of the setting sun. He kept walking, not paying attention, when a shout and a purple ball arrested his forward movement.

"Hey, you mind throwing that back over here?"

He picked the ball up, ready to throw it back, but held on to it when he noticed two figures coming towards him. _They must have just moved in_, he thought, since he didn't recognize them. The realtor sign was still stuck haphazardly into the grass of the front lawn. He looked back down and, to his surprise, two pairs of extremely bright blue eyes looked back at him. The two boys were almost exactly alike, except one had chocolate brown hair and softer features than the other, while the other had amazingly blonde hair, almost glowing in the light of the setting sun. In fact, it was so bright, it looked like he _was_ the source of the light. _Ah, _thought Axel,_ twins. Just a little strange…_

"Hi, my name's Sora. We just moved in." The one with the chocolate hair held out his hand, grinning from ear to ear like introducing himself to the much taller redheaded boy would make his entire week perfect. _Which is rather unnerving_, thought Axel_. I wonder if he smiles like that all the time? It sure looks like he does_.

Axel waited for the blonde to introduce himself, but he didn't. He just stared, right at Axel. And the tall redhead couldn't help but stare back. He couldn't look away from those blue, blue eyes, and that gorgeous blonde hair.

"... and that's my twin brother, Roxas," finished Sora, when he noticed that Roxas wasn't going to say anything. Axel broke out of his, for lack of a better word, trance, realizing he should probably introduce himself.

"Axel. Axel King." He gripped Sora's still outstretched hand, and went to shake Roxas's, but the shorter boy still stood there, gaping. Axel dropped his hand, more than a little disappointed and Roxas's seeming lack of enthusiasm, but then grinned, pulling his glasses down his nose to wink over them. "Maybe next time, Sunshine," said Axel, thinking of the way his hair was glowing like the sun itself, which snapped the blonde out of his, also for lack of a better word, trance, and he blushed scarlet. Axel thought it was just about the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen. "I'll see you later then, I live over there a bit, and now that I know where you live..." He let the sentence hang and gestured vaguely in the general direction of his house, knowing full well that what he said was a little creepy, but Sora just grinned happily and Roxas had gone back to gaping.

Axel walked away whistling, leaving a stunned boy gasping in his wake as though he hadn't been able to breathe properly for the last two minutes. Axel, although he had a little more self control, seemed almost just as affected. His whistling died off when he thought of the boy he had just met, and he found himself wishing he could kiss those lips that had looked so soft, wishing he could pull the boy close, and sink his fingers into that amazingly blonde hair, and let his lips wander along the gentle curve of his jaw, on down his neck...

He turned back, not having gotten very far, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, shouting to the two boys still standing in their driveway, "Remember, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

oOoOoOoOo

It was dark Axel climbed the stairs of the apartment building he lived in with his brother and father. The light in the stairwell was flickering on and off, like it had been for the past month, and moths fluttered around the sconces set in the walls. Ignoring the seriously drunk man leaning on the wall next to what Axel assumed was his room, or more likely his 'girlfriends', he walked down to the end of the hall, pausing in front of the last door on the left to jiggle the key in the broken lock before the door opened.

The TV blared loudly to drown out the shouting from the next room over, the bluish flashes lighting the otherwise unlit room for seconds at a time, revealing a small room with a kitchen attached, and an even smaller hallway with two rooms off of it, the door of one wide open to reveal a pile of laundry and two small beds, the other closed.

Axel threw his keys on the counter where they slid to a halt against a half empty beer can while he kicked another out of the way as he walked into the room. "Could you try to not throw your shit everywhere Reno? It smells like pot in here. You didn't go into my stash, did you?"

"Hell no, little bro, I got my own fucking stash. And I'll put my shit wherever the goddamn I want." A head poked over the top of the dilapidated couch in front of the TV. "Now shut up man, I'm watching The Price Is Right." The head disappeared.

"That's Wheel Of Fortune, moron." Continuing to speak over his brother's cry of 'Shut up man, I know my fucking game shows!' Axel asked, "Is dad coming home tonight?"

"Nah, bro, he got arrested."

Axel just sighed. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. "What for?"

"Dunno, now leave me alone."

Axel grabbed his keys of the counter and a beer out of the fridge, wishing they had something to eat as his stomach growled hungrily. "Yeah, no chocolate chip cookies here," he muttered under his breath as he combed through the cabinets for even a little food. Not finding any he walked down the hallway and opened the second door. This was his father's room, but as he clearly wasn't home, the redhead was taking the opportunity to have his own room for a while. Usually, when Reno didn't fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV, he and Axel would have to share a room.

He plopped down on the bed, listening to the creak of springs in the mattress. He sat for a while before opening his beer and taking a large gulp, and then decided it was nice enough to open the window, so he sat the can down on the ground and got up with another furious groan of the mattress and walked over the single window. It looked over a small, overgrown lot across the street. He pushed upward as hard as he could, the window squealing in protest, but finally managing to get it open. He stepped back to the bed and laid out across it, his long legs hanging over the edge.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling, a light breeze from the open window playing across his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, the image of the blonde he had met earlier appearing behind his closed eyes. _Roxas._ He would remember that name.

This one was different. He had to be.

* * *

**AN**: Sooo, not too much different for those of you that read the old version, except for the little scene at the end. I wanted to bring Reno in, and whether he turns out being a little more or a major character than I thought remains to be seen. You'll meet a few more characters that weren't there the first time around in the next chapter as well. Now, I wanted to add this scene with Axel at the end just to contrast his living conditions and Demyx's. Axel grew up poor, never knew his mother, and had Reno as a substitute father of sorts because dad is in jail most of the time. And I can tell you, Axel did more of looking after Reno than the other way around. There's also the matter of the last line. Axel thinks this for because of things that happened in the past, but we'll get to that later in the story. For now, I'll try to update the next couple chapters as soon as possible so we can get to the new stuff! Yay!

Don't forget to review, my lovely readers. Criticism and comments are always welcome and much appreciated. :)  
-demyyyxkun


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: So, another chapter up pretty quick, although not much at all changed in this one, I just added a character or two. I'm not going to lie, I'm only about halfway into the first Kingdom Hearts game, so honestly, I only know how some of the characters act from reading other fanfics or listening to friends who _have_ finished the game. But that being said, this is a fanfic and I can make the characters act however I want, though I will do my best to stick to the real character.

* * *

Chapter Two  
_Moving is a Pain_

Roxas picked up another of the heavy brown boxes, muttering distractedly under his breath. He hated moving, it was the biggest pain in the world. Having to pack up an entire house was bad enough, but putting it all in a new one was even worse. He missed his old house already, thinking of his dad's massive 3 story house back in Twilight Town.

Roxas and his twin brother Sora had always speculated where there dad had gotten the money for all of the things he owned, because he never seemed to go to work. They had found out a week ago when the cops showed up with a search warrant. They ended up finding mostly weed, but had also found quite a bit of meth. Their dad didn't actually do the drugs, but sold them to make money, and he had had quite a large business going before he had gotten caught. So he got arrested and thrown in jail, and Roxas, Sora, and their sister Rikku had to move back into their mother's small 4 bedroom house. The house where they had all lived before the divorce, before the fighting. The only plus was that the house was only a ten minute walk from a beach, and the island they had played and grew up on as children. They hadn't actually seen their mother in a while, choosing to call or email her instead of traveling so far. Their older brother, Cloud, lived on his own, so he hadn't had to move, but promised to visit them as often as he could.

She had greeted her children warmly enough, but all of them knew it was a very awkward situation. Roxas had blamed all of their problems on her and her drinking problem, but had changed his opinion after the situation with his dad. Despite his change of heart, years of anger directed at her couldn't just be forgotten, and he knew that there would be problems. So after blundering through a few awkward hugs and stumbling through some rather uncomfortable hellos, the boys and Rikku had begun to move their things into the house.

Sora and Rikku had already gotten most their boxes to his new room, being more inclined to actually do it, knowing that they had no where else to go, while Roxas had only shifted about half, being more inclined to complain to himself about the situation. He had a small room on the second floor, with a little window facing out to the fenced in back yard, where the grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in year, which, knowing his mother, it probably hadn't.

Roxas stacked the box on top of one of the many others in one corner of his new room. He threw himself onto the bed, the old mattress creaking rather loudly, and stared dejectedly at the opposite wall. The walls were a light yellow, courtesy of his mother, who thought Roxas would appreciate the new paint job, but this was just more proof about how little she knew about her younger sun. Whereas Sora would have loved the happy color, Roxas was much more inclined to black and white. Rikku's room was an interesting shade of light purple, almost lavender, but she was too nice to say anything about how much she loathed the color. She'd probably run out to the local hardware store as soon as possible so she could paint it orange.

Sora walked into the room at that moment, breaking through his bother's dreary musing, and plopped down next to him, sighing.

"Well, all of my stuff's moved in. I thought I'd see if you wanted any help with yours. I noticed half of it's still out on the lawn, and I didn't think you were planning on sleeping out there." Roxas grimaced at the thought of all the other boxes that had to be moved.

"Sure. Thanks a lot So." They got up off the bed, heading down the creaking stairs to get the rest of the boxes. Their mom wasn't in the living room, but the sound of banging pots and pans was coming from the kitchen, along with a smell that wasn't horrible, but not quite pleasant. Sora shrugged as if to say well, at least she's trying, but Roxas didn't care. He knew dinner was just going to be one more in the long line of obstacles ahead of them. Their sister's voice drifted out from the kitchen as well, even more loudly than the banging pots and pans, and the boys could hear her trying to make small talk with their mother while she cooked, and even though they weren't in the room, they could tell it was awkward, and Rikku was usually very good at not making things awkward.

Sora carried the last box into the room, setting it down on the floor and looking around at the still closed boxes and empty walls and dresser. "Aren't you going to put things away?"

Roxas looked at him from were he again sat on his bed, leaning against the yellow wall behind him. "No."

"Why not? I've already got all of my things put away. With the posters and stuff, you can't even tell there's a nasty color on the wall."

Roxas laughed halfheartedly, but he didn't want to unpack, not yet; it seemed too much like completely letting go of the life he had, the one he wanted back. Although Sora did have one good point. Putting up all of his posters and stuff up on the wall _would_ hide the hideous yellow.

He spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes with Sora's and Rikku's help, though he would have much rather just sat there in a state of languid depression. His brother had decided that it was better to be doing than Roxas's alternative, and Roxas knew they would unpack them whether he helped or not, and decided he would rather have his things go where _he_ wanted them, not where Rikku thought they'd look best. He was surprised when they had finished and he actually felt better about the situation, but all of that disappeared as soon as his mother called them for dinner.

The only sound in the kitchen was the metal clanking of forks and knives on their plates. The round wooden table was pushed into one corner, vying for space with the fridge. Rikku had tried to continue the conversation they had been having at first, but that had died off when she realized that all the answers he was going to get were mumbles from her mom, noncommittal grunts from Roxas, and completely unrelated topics from Sora. They finished their rather burnt food in silence, no one looking anywhere but their plates.

The two boys looked up when their mom put her silverware down, clearing her throat. "Well, I know you don't want to be here," she started, waving off Sora's protests, "I know this isn't what you wanted. I just want you to know that I'm going to try this time. I know that you blame me for what happened, and I'm not a good mother," her voice cracked and her eyes swam with fiercely held back tears. "I'll make it better this time, I promise."

Roxas looked up from his plate, suddenly angry. "Don't make promises you won't keep." And he stood up, put his only half empty plate on the counter, and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Rikku, who followed him out, trying to make him come back.

"Rox, will you just calm down?"

"No, Ri, I won't. I won't call down because she's making promises she won't keep. Just leave me alone, okay?" He shut the door in her face, trying not to be mean, but also trying to convey that he really did want to be alone. Rikku had a knack for not caring, and had been known to climb through windows and pick the locks of doors just to get her brothers to talk. She was older than the two by a year, and constantly felt the need to mother them. She amazingly got the hint this time, though, and went back downstairs or into her room; Roxas was just glad she wasn't bugging him anymore.

Ten minutes later a knock on his door went unanswered, but Sora refused to be kept out for very long. He stood in the doorway, holding a small purple ball, and told Roxas they were going to go play catch outside. The blonde knew it was futile to try and argue when the brunette was in this mood, and just followed, tugging his shoes on and following him outside, where the setting sun cast an orange glow on everything and the shadows were getting longer and longer.

"Why do you do that to her?" Sora threw the ball across the front yard to the blonde.

"Do what? It's not like she doesn't deserve it." Roxas threw it back a little harder than he meant to.

"I know, Rox, but at least she's trying." Sora just barely managed to catch the ball on the tips of his fingers, and threw it back to Roxas again.

"She 'tried' last time, and it didn't work then either. I refuse to get my hopes up when I know for a fact she's not going to stop drinking, and I bet you she kept up her night business too."

Sora didn't say anything, because he knew his brother was right. His mother probably wouldn't stop drinking, and probably wouldn't stop her 'night business', as Roxas put it, either. The blonde threw the ball back to Sora, but he was lost in his thinking, and completely missed it the ball, it hitting him on the head before bouncing to the sidewalk, were it came to rest at the feet of a tall redheaded figure.

"Hey, you mind throwing that back here?" Sora asked, walking over to the newcomer. Roxas followed, rather than standing there and looking stupid.

But he stopped in his tracks when he got closer and was standing in the presence of just about the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was tall, much taller than he was, and clearly too skinny. He was holding a lit cigarette in between his fingers, and was wearing tight jeans, a red shirt, a rather beat up looking leather jacket, and a pair of antique looking sunglasses, but Roxas didn't notice any of this. His eyes were glued to his face, and he seemed unable to tear his stricken gaze away from the piercing emerald eyes that were studying him from over the sunglasses, the two tear drop tattoos under them that only seemed to enhance his beauty, and his red hair that stuck out at all angles and seemed on fire in the glow of the setting sun. He didn't even hear his brother introducing himself, or realize that he was waiting for the blonde to introduce himself; he didn't even realize the redhead was staring back.

"Axel. Axel King." The stricken blonde jumped a little when a hand with long, thin fingers and slightly bitten at nails was suddenly outstretched towards him, but he seemed incapably of grasping onto it and shaking it, so he just continued to stand there, still gaping. "Maybe next time, Sunshine." Axel's beautiful voice combined with this new nickname startled him out of his trance, and he knew he was blushing furiously, but couldn't do anything about it. _Oh my God_, thought the blonde. _He is the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen in my life. _And then he 

realized what he was thinking, and stopped dead. _I..why would I think that? I'm not…gay…_ he thought, panicking a little and drawing in deep breaths, feeling like he'd just run ten miles in the last two minutes. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of the beautiful redheaded boy's figure, the curve of his cheek, the soft looking skin where his jaw met his throat...

The object of his fevered and confused thoughts turned around, pulling the cigarette out from between his thin but perfect lips, lips the blonde found himself wanting to touch, wanting to press his own lips against, and Roxas's stomach tightened when his alluring voice rang out again, "Remember, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He stood there on the sidewalk a little longer, watching the figure walk down the sidewalk, smoke blowing occasionally out from his mouth, and eventually walked a little dazedly back inside.

Roxas, refusing to answer any questions of his brother's about is strange behavior, went to bed that night thinking this was the most confused he had ever been in his life, but unable to get thoughts of the redhead's angelic visage out of his head, or his voice from weaving in and out of his. He found himself wishing he had had the nerve to run his hands over his jaw line, running his lips across his soft throat, pressing them gently to his thin but oh-so-warm-looking lips...

_No_. He tried to tell himself. _I'm not gay_.

oOoOoOoOo

Sora and Rikku stayed up late that night, talking about their situation and their brother. When Sora explained why he was worried about the blonde, because just about everything made Sora worry, the crazy-haired girl smirked knowingly, knowing exactly what was wrong with him.

"He's gay, So, it's as simple as that. I'm totally excited for him, but I hope he comes out of the closet soon, 'cause I totally want to hook him up. Which reminds me, when are you going to tell mom _you're_ gay? Because I need to hook you up too, and we can't have you just waltzing home with some boy if she doesn't know."

Sora sighed, looking nervous. "I don't know when I'm going to tell her. She took it okay when Cloud told her, but I don't know. I just don't want to."

"Well, you'll have to sometime, but maybe it would be best to just get comfortable here first; that's not going to be easy for any of us."

Sora sighed, looking uncharacteristically sad, still worried about his twin. "Do you… do you think it's my fault if he's gay? I mean, what if I did something… I don't want him to be unhappy."

Rikku snorted. "Trust you to think it's your fault he's gay. It's no one's _fault,_ that's just how he is. He'll deal with it just like you and Cloud did, and I'm sure he'll be fine. And we start school in two days. It's a whole new beginning, you know? Maybe he won't have to deal with creeps like the guys that bothered you at our old school. Although I don't mind beating up punks for my little brothers." She grinned, and succeeded in getting Sora to smile back.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that time you beat up the football player and managed to get him suspended instead of you. That was great." Both of them laughed, remembering the incident that happened right after Sora had come out to some of his friends and the word had gotten around. "I am going to miss our friends though." Sora looked a little sad again.

"Yeah, but we'll make some new ones." Rikku poked Sora playfully in the arm before announcing that she too needed to go to bed, and she walked out of the room and down the hall to her own, leaving Sora to think about what they'd talked about.

All four inhabitants of the house were awake, thinking about just how hard it would be to get used to the new situation.

* * *

**AN**: You know, I'm totally bummed out, because I just deleted all the previous chapters and the hits went from 768 to 3. Ah well, I suppose that can't be helped. I'll try to get chapter three back up later today, and maybe chapter four. I'm typing as quickly as I can! I have to go get a new cell phone though, so it might be a while, but I _will_ try my hardest. Promise.

Review, my most wonderful readers, and I'll… give you virtual cookies or something, I don't know. Maybe a virtual hug? :)  
-demyyyxkun


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, here's chapter three. I'll talk more at the end; for now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three  
_Let's Take A Walk, Sunshine  
_

"Wake up, wake up sleepyhead!"

Roxas had fully intended to sleep in this morning, as it was Sunday, but Sora had no intention of letting him do so. His chocolate haired twin ran into the room, still crowing, "Wake up, wake up! It's almost nine, and me and Rikku are making breakfast!" and jumped into the nest of blankets and pillows were the blonde was trying his hardest to ignore Sora's happy voice. After three of the brunettes' obnoxious choruses, Roxas was up, but he wasn't happy about it. He'd had barely any sleep last night, due to a certain redhead, and when he _had_ fallen asleep, around three or four in the morning, he dreamt of him. He shook his head vigorously, like a dog trying to dispel the water out of its ears, attempting to rid his sleepy mind from thoughts of Axel.

Roxas wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, lifting the edge of his purple flannel pajamas with his hand to scratch at his ribs. Sora stood at the stove, cooking something that looked like eggs, but Roxas wasn't really sure. Sora loved to experiment with food, and had come up with some pretty strange concoctions, although his cooking was just fine if he wasn't adding random ingredients or anything. The blonde pulled out a chair and sat down at the table where his elder sister sat reading what looked like the ads in a newspaper, wishing he hadn't fought with his mother yesterday. He knew that she was sorry and was trying to make things better, but he couldn't help getting angry when she said things like that. She had promised to make things better last time, but she had failed miserably. Maybe it wasn't entirely her fault; in fact, he knew it wasn't since he had found out about his dad's drug escapades, but he just couldn't help it.

"We should get a dog." Rikku set the newspaper forcefully down on the table, looking like she was ready to jump up and run off to get one at a moment's notice.

Sora turned around, bits of egg flying off the spatula he was waving around, as he gushed, "I would _love_ a little puppy! Ohhh, they're soo cuuuute and wiggly and fluffy and they lick you and their tongues are so cute and then they run around and fall over and…"

"Oh, like you do when you get excited? At least you don't pee on the carpet." Sora stuck his tongue out at his sister before turning back to the stove.

Roxas, who had completely ignored this conversation, couldn't help thinking about the redhead he met yesterday, wondering where he went to school, and that thought made his stomach turn. _School. _Roxas was dreading walking into the huge, castle-like building they had driven past on the way to his mom's house. His thoughts were interrupted by a plate sliding across the table towards him. Sora smiled across the table over his own plate, already digging in, his usually unstoppable flow of words coming to a halt while he was eating. Rikku had gone back to combing the paper, presumably looking for more animals to bring home. The blonde picked up the fork on his plate and put a bit of the food into his mouth, surprised and glad when he found that it was just eggs, and not something weird.

Rikku laid the paper down and got up, saying, "I'll get it!" when a knock on the front door interrupted their breakfast. Roxas sat at the table in his purple pajamas and didn't pay any attention to the voices coming from the front room. He looked up, however, when he heard Rikku's voice saying, "Uh, c'mon in, no problem, it's all good. Um, do we know you? I don't think we've met, but I'm Rikku, and you're…really hot…" and was about to make towards the door to see who was trying to get into their house, but froze when he heard the answering voice.

"My name's Axel, and thanks, I know I am. Is Sunshine here? I was walking by and thought I'd say hi." And into the kitchen strolled Axel, looking like he owned the place. He pulled out a chair and turned it around, sitting on it backwards, his long legs stretched under the table. "Nice pj's, Sunshine." He snickered. Roxas, still frozen halfway out of his chair, blushed furiously. Sora stood in the door of the kitchen, the brunette still not really sure what to do about the intrusion.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Like I said, I was taking a walk and I decided to stop over" Axel answered the blonde's stuttering question. "Why don't you finish up and put some clothes on and you can come with me, I mean, not that I don't like the purple on you or anything…"

Roxas muttered shut up and pushed out his chair, thinking either way he did need to put clothes on. Rikku clearly didn't mind handling Axel for a bit.

He pulled the door shut behind him and walked over to the bed, completely dazed. Axel was _in his house._ He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, not entirely sure what to do. He didn't want to go back down there; he didn't want to go on a walk with the red head either. It probably wasn't a walk anyways, if he knew Axel. Which he didn't, at all. However, a huge, and extremely persistent, part of him wanted to go with Axel, and this made him very confused. He was_ not_ attracted to guys, he knew that, he couldn't be. But Axel was just so… beautiful, so different, with that crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. Even the two teardrop tattoos under them added to his look. Roxas took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm. He got up and locked his door, just in case the red head decided to come up here for some reason. Then he pulled off his pajamas and pulled down his jeans from the day before. Then he went over to his closet and stood there. He didn't have any good shirts he still stood there. He didn't have _anything_. Maybe the red one… but no, it was too big, so maybe the blue one…no, not that one either. And then he stopped when he realized how much he was agonizing over a damn shirt and just pulled out a black one and threw a white sleeveless hoodie over that. He was about to pull on some socks when a knock came from the door. Thinking it was Sora, he went and opened it, but it wasn't the brunette. It was Axel.

"I followed you up here, but I thought I'd give you a chance to put some clothes on." The red head looked the blonde up and down, a gleam in his eye. "You look nice." He offered jokingly.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered again, blushing furiously. He quickly grabbed his socks and walked out of the room, shoving past Axel. He had considered telling him to get out of the house, but the redhead probably wouldn't listen. He stopped mid stride when a scent overtook him and assailed his senses with a warm smell of cigarettes and cinnamon. His stomach lurched, like he was going to be sick, but it was a good feeling. It made him want to _do_ things, it made him think things.

"You all right there Sunshine?" asked Axel, surprisingly looking actually concerned at the blonde's muddled look. He took a few steps toward him, and the smaller boy's body leaned forward of its own accord, taking in that wonderful smell. Axel's heart leapt in his chest at his proximity. "Sunshine…" Axel looked amusedly down at the blonde. "Not that I protest or anything, but we're in your hallway and that sister of yours is probably spying on us from around the corner."

"I am _not_ hiding around the corner, I'm spying quite openly from the stairs thank you!"

Roxas jumped backwards at the sound, realizing he was now less than a foot away from Axel. His hands were clenched at his sides, and his heart was jumping against his ribs like a caged bird. His body was seriously reacting to the redhead, and Roxas was just getting more confused. _I'm not gay, I'm not._ He closed his eyes, but Axel's beautiful countenance swam behind his closed eyelids. He opened them and gasped; emerald eyes gazed into sapphire, concern showing in the green and stricken awe in the blue. Roxas stumbled backwards and retreated down the stairs, breathing heavily and hopping over his sister, who was sitting on the top step, clearly trying to hear their conversation. Axel pounded down after him, still concerned. _I wondered if I scared him,_ thought Axel, a little scared himself. _I really, _really_ hope not._

Roxas didn't know what to do. He sat on the couch, the redhead on the other, both not sure what to do. Sora had run in when he heard them on the stairs, face flushed nervously and chocolate hair standing up even more than usual, but ran out again when he saw the looks on the two boy's faces. Whatever was going on, Sora didn't want to get in the middle of it. Rikku, however, was had probably followed them and was listening in from the next room over. Whenever either of the twins got more nervous or excited, it seemed like their hair reacted, and stood up on end. Roxas's hair, needless to say, looked like a porcupine. The redhead sat across from him, hands clasped tightly in his lap, casting quick glances at the blonde. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, do you want to go on a walk with me then Sunshine?"

Roxas wanted to say no, but instead found the words, "Yeah, I guess," coming out of his mouth. Cursing whatever made him say this, he stood up and put his shoes on. Axel already had his on, and just followed him out the door, waving at the nervous looking brunette and excited dirty blonde left behind.

oOoOoOoOo

They walked for a bit, the awkward silence broken only by cars driving past or birds flying overhead. The grey clouded sky mirrored the mood of the two boys walking below it. _What am I doing,_ thought Roxas. _I don't even know this guy. I don't know where we're going. He could like, kidnap me or something... I wonder where we _are_ going._

"The park." The blonde looked up, startled.

"W-what?" He hadn't actually asked a question, had he?

"We're going to the park, if you were wondering. I like to swing on the swings. I'm too big for the slide though." The blonde looked at him, nonplussed. The slide? Swings? Axel was a bit like a child; he was compulsive, and he was hard to say no to. Roxas found he couldn't tell the redhead no at all, although he suspected Axel wouldn't pay any attention if he did say no to anything.

"Oh my God, it's a fucking squirrel!" To Roxas's complete embarrassment, the tall redhead started making what he though were squirrel noises at the animal. The blonde was starting to wonder if he was high or something, or if he was just like this all the time.

"They are everywhere, you know." Roxas added drily, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Yeah, but this one isn't nesting in the walls of my room, so I like him."

Roxas started searching his mind for something to say to that when the red head said out of the blue, "You know my hair really is this color? It's not dyed or anything. And the carpet matches the curtains." And he had this huge ass grin on his face. Roxas just blushed, and gave up trying to make normal, _human_ conversation. Axel snickered and started whistling, completely out of tune.

They finally reached the park and Axel ran over to the swings, grabbing one and jumping onto it, yelling, "C'mon sunshine! I'll save one for you!" Roxas, whose blush had just started calming down, turned red again. He thought, _Man. Since when the hell do I blush? I feel like a freaking poof or tomato or something…_

He sat down on the yellow swing next to Axel's, dragging his feet through the sand dug out by many swinging feet. "Axel, there's other people here. Don't make a scene."

"Aw, I won't."

"That's good, I wouldn't want to be responsible for someone I _hardly even know." _Roxas was still a little bitter about this morning. He still wasn't sure what he was thinking, agreeing to go with the redhead.

"I want to know you though, Roxas."

Roxas stopped breathing; the redhead's face was close to his again, and he could smell him. He realized that it was the first time Axel had said his real name, and not his ridiculous nickname.

"Axel…" he whispered involuntarily. His mind was telling him he needed to stop, Axel was too close. But his body was telling him completely different things. Axel leaned in even closer, and Roxas started to freak out, his mind telling him to _back the fuck up_, but his body leaning in closer of its own accord. There faces were unbearably close, the smaller boy's mind screaming at him to stop, when the grey clouds opened up. Axel looked up horrified.

"Shit! It's fucking raining! Dude, we gotta run back to your house!" Roxas, still completely dazed, didn't comprehend him at all. He was still out of it when the redhead grabbed his hand and made a headlong dash back to his house.

And then he realized he was holding Axel's hand. It was warm, almost hot. He looked up. Axel looked rather panicky and a little angry, as the drops were coming down thicker and faster. They reached the house, their breath coming in gasps, both soaked. Lightning forked through the sky, thunder booming not long after. The red head yelped and slammed the door. Roxas slipped his shoes off, shaking his hair to at least get some of the wet off. He looked up in surprise at the noise, thinking that Axel wasn't exactly the type of person to make that kind of noise, and froze, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He couldn't stop himself from gaping and thinking, _Oh my god, there is a fucking wet sex god in my fucking hallway. Holy shit. God, I really hope Sora doesn't walk in here right now._

"Uh, do you think I could borrow some clothes or something? I hate water." Axel looked sheepish and shivered. That did break Roxas out of whatever lovely dream his mind was in, though.

"Uhh… yeah, j-just come up stairs then." _What the Hell is wrong with me?! _He groaned, and made his way up the stairs. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt that he thought would fit the soaked redhead, who standing in his doorway and looking around curiously, because he was considerably taller and skinnier than the blonde was. He tossed them at Axel who, to his extreme embarrassment walked into his room, closed the door, and stripped right there. Roxas turned away. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Axel half naked in his room; he could hardly stand the thought. To occupy his mind, he tried to make small talk. "So, do you like, have a rain phobia or something?"

"I guess you could say that. I've had some bad experiences with water. I'm not _really_ afraid of it or anything, it just brings up bad memories. I'd rather not get wet, you know?"

"Uh, yeah."

He turned when he thought Axel had had enough time to get the clothes on, just in time to see him pull the shirt over his head, the crimson spikes flinging themselves back into place. The shirt was about two inches too short, and he could see his hip bones; in fact, he could see every bone. Axel was far too skinny. Roxas felt a sudden urge to protect the redhead. _He looks so fragile._

The redhead was quiet, but he plopped himself down on Roxas's bed, making himself comfortable.

"What?" Axel had started snickering.

"You're room, Sunshine. It's yellow, just like you!" The horrid color on the walls seemed to have broken Axel's momentary quiet. Roxas scowled. "You should change out of your clothes too, so you don't catch a cold." The mockingly motherly look on his visage didn't entirely cover up the excitement in his voice, presumably because of the thought of the blonde stripping. Roxas just took his clothes into the hallway bathroom, completely unwilling to strip in front of his new… friend.

He put on the clothes and walked back into his room, shutting the door and walking over to the bed before he realized what Axel had in his hands.

"That's my diary! What the hell, Axel! Where did you get it!?" He thought quickly over what he had written in the past few days, and swore loudly in his head. _Oh fuck! I wrote about _him_ in there last night. Piss piss pisssss._

"Calm the hell down, it was under your pillow. Don't worry, I didn't read that much." But the way he said it made Roxas think he had read it. Axel looked him right in the eye and asked, "Why do you think I'm confusing though?"

"You did read it, liar."

"Just the last page, and only like, two sentences. But quit changing the subject, why am I confusing?"

Roxas sighed. "Listen Axel, don't get offended or anything, but honestly, I don't want to just spew all my secrets for a guy I hardly know, okay?"

"Even if it concerns me?"

"Yeah."

Axel let the matter drop. He didn't want to push Roxas, not when the kid was probably already freaking out. He probably shouldn't have just waltzed in the front door and swept him off to the park, but it was the kind of spontaneous thing Axel did. The blonde's hair was still plastered to his cute face from the rain, and the redhead was honestly having a hard time controlling himself. _He's just so fucking cute._ Axel thought, while the subject of his thinking looked around the room and anywhere but at him. _He better quit blushing like that, it's making seriously turned on, and I think the barging in and park was enough for one day._

Quickly thinking of something to distract himself, he asked, "So, what school are you going to then?"

"Whatever the local public school is, I don't remember the name."

"It's probably were I go then. Are you a junior too?"

"Yes, I am." Roxas glanced at him from under his lashes and Axel's heart skipped a beat. "You don't really look like a junior."

"I got held back a year." The thought really didn't bother Axel; most of his friends had been a year younger than him anyways. He was devastated, although he wouldn't admit it, when he had had to go to high school a year earlier than his best friend, Demyx. They had done everything together, and had been each other's first everything, and he couldn't imagine not seeing the blonde everyday, but it had worked out when he failed most of his classes in eight grade.

Glancing at his watch, he announced he had to go. They did have school in the morning, after all. Roxas showed him the front door, not saying much, and Axel promised to look for him tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOo

Axel went home and immediately called Demyx, waiting impatiently for him to pick up the phone.

"Demyx? Hey, It's Axel."

"**Hey, what's up?"**

Axel paused. This wasn't the first time Axel was calling the blonde because of a boy, but he didn't know what to say this time. Roxas was different. "Well, I'm just going to say it, Dem. There's this kid who just moved in, and seriously, I really, really like him."

There was an answering pause on the other side of the line. "**That's great Axel. It really is. But how old is this kid? Do you really want to get into another relationship? I'm glad you like someone, but I'm just worried.**" Despite Demyx's usual carefree and bubbly nature, he was always worried about his friend. Axel had been getting into a lot more trouble in high school, mainly drugs and sex, and he couldn't help but be worried for his best friend.

"No, Dem, he's great! Amazing! He's so cute and sometimes he blushes and I just want to smother him in chocolate sauce and eat him, which sounds really perverted but it's not, and he does this cute thing sometimes where he crinkles his nose, and his hair is _amazing._ It's so blonde it's almost white and…"

Demyx listened to Axel talk and talk about the boy, interjecting an occasional sound of agreement or noise where it was needed. Maybe this kid _was_ different. He hadn't talked like this about any of the others.

oOoOoOoOo

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Sora pushed the door open a little, looking at his brother lying prostrate on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His answer was just discernable from around the blankets.

He sat down next to him and laid a hand on his back. Sora wasn't stupid, though he might act it, and he was especially intuitive where the blonde was concerned. They were twins, after all.

"No, you're not, but it's okay. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, but not right now."

Sora got up to leave the room, but Rikku walked in and sat herself next to the two on the bed. "Okay, seriously, who knew there were gonna be such hot guys here?! Holy crap, he was like a sex _god._" She closed her eyes dramatically before looking back at the blonde lying on the bed. "So, when are ya gonna bang him? I want to be the god mother!" Sora giggled, but Roxas glared at her from behind a pillow.

"I'm not going to be _banging_ anything, because first of all, Axel is a guy! And secondly, two guys can't have babies, did you ever listen in health class?" Roxas asked his joking sister severely.

"Yeah, no shit, I was just joking around, Mr. touchy-feely. Calm down."

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?" His brother and sister sighed at the same time, all three wishing each other goodnight before the two went to their rooms.

Roxas got up to brush his teeth and turn his lights off, but then laid in his bed for hours, thinking about school the next day where he would have to see Axel. Thoughts of classes and teachers and other students filled his head, making it impossible for him to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: Well, this one was a little longer than the last one. I didn't add too much to this one, just some more lines and such. And some more Rikku. Yeah, she wants Axel, but no, she can't have him 'cause he's a flaming homo, but she'll get her day, never fear! And my lovely kind've editor brought to my attention that Axel seems terrified of water. Well, he's not _terrified_ of it, he just really really doesn't like it. At all. There is a story behind that, and I'm sure it will come up at some point, but I don't know whether I'll go into any detail about it in this story, or if I'll explain it in another story I have in mind. And now you're probably thinking "Oh my God, she can't even finish one! What the hell is she thinking?!" but I promise, I'll get a decent amount of this one done before I even _think_ about starting that one.

Reviewwwww! :o  
-demyyyxkun


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Sooo, another chapter rewritten. I've only got one left to go, and then we can get on to the new stuff, yay! Well, enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter Four  
_Tastes Like Chocolate Chips  
_

Demyx uncharacteristically growled angrily, shoving his hand into the deepest reaches of his locker, searching fruitlessly for his Spanish book. _Where in the world is Axel?_ He thought frantically, the hand searching in utterly unexplored corners of the locker. _He must be late. Again_. The redhead never seemed to show up in time. Of course, they had been up until one or two in the morning on the phone talking about Axel's new fixation, and Axel was known to miss school for sleeping through his alarm when he had had a good twelve hours anyway, so maybe he just hadn't heard it going off.

He finally shouted in joy, having finally found the long searched for book, and jumped in surprise when a resounding crack and yelp issued from the locker next to him. Looking around the door of his obnoxiously yellow locker, he saw a short boy clutching his blonde head in pain.

"What in the hell?!" he spluttered, matching Demyx's curious gaze with his own furious stare.

The tall blonde giggled, he couldn't help it. The look on this boys face was completely at odds with his bright blue eyes and angelic visage. This however, only increased the ferocity of the glare. Demyx controlled himself, and decided the best way to remedy the situation would be to introduce himself, and proceed to do so. The boy only glared at taller blonde's outstretched hand, then glanced back up at his face. He apparently decided he was not being mocked, and, rubbing his head ruefully, grabbed it.

"Roxas. What were you yelling for? It's eight in the freakin' morning." Demyx held up his Spanish book as explanation.

"What once was lost has now been found." He didn't, however, manage to keep the straight face he was going for, and a grin broke over his face due to the hilarity of his own lame joke. Roxas looked a little confused, but grinned anyway. There was something about the taller blonde that put his at ease, and it was much too hard to stay mad at him. He was a bit like a little kid.

Demyx suddenly gasped, realizing what the boy had said his name was. "You're Roxas?!" Roxas nodded, now confused, but the bell rang and Demyx just gave him another huge grin and ran off without an explanation and Roxas stared after him, now utterly confused.

"Roxas! We have our first class together! And our lockers are right next to each other!" A grinning Sora ran up clutching a beaten up schedule in his hand.

"Of course our lockers are, we have the same last name." Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin's happy mood. "You have Science first too?"

"Yeah, with some professor Vexen guy."

"Huh, well, what room is it in?"

"126, I think." Sora checked his schedule for the umpteenth time, trying to read around the already creased folds in the paper.

"Well, we better get going then. I wouldn't want to be late on our first day." Roxas pushed his locker shut, hoisting up the books he carried seconds before they fell to the ground, before walking in the direction of his first class, towing a chattering and excited Sora behind him.

oOoOoOoOo

_122...123...124..._ Demyx sped by half full classrooms, searching for the right one. _125...126_! He poked his head around the door, and saw immediately a shock of red hair in the back of the class. There were a couple other students on the polar opposite of the room, throwing glances ranging from appraising (usually from the females) and calculating (from only _some_ of the males) at him.

The redhead wasn't paying them any attention however, instead fiddling with a pencil in his long hands, his long legs resting on the desk in front of him, and Demyx, attempting to surprise him from behind, failed miserably and tripped over desk, cursing loudly. Axel turned his head to glare but realized who it was, and, with a yell of delight, sprang out of his seat and tackled the now half-way up blonde back to the floor. The freshmen stared, but the two just lay there on the ugly linoleum floor, laughing hysterically. Axel got up, clutching his sides, and helped the still prostrate Demyx off the floor, pulling him into a hug. The freshmen gaped.

"Demyx, holy crap, don't do that to me, bro!" The redhead feigned a heart attack.

"Axel! I met Roxas, his locker is right next to mine!" The dirty blonde flung his hands around excitedly.

"What?! What did you say to him?!"

"Nothing, I just said my name, don't worry." The five minute bell rang and a distressed look planted itself on the blonde boy's face. He pecked Axel on the cheek and sped out of the room, claiming loudly that Spanish was all the way on the other side of the building. The freshmen were whispering to each other, but Axel could care less. He sat grinning at his desk and staring up at the ceiling, the sound of feet walking into the room not bothering him until he hear a gasp and an urgent whisper.

"I am _not_ going in there, I'll just go switch my classes…" The grin on the redheads face got even bigger, but he pretended not to notice the two that had walked into, one trying to quickly walk back out.

"No you won't, stop being a baby. Hey Axel! You have this class to?" Axel turned around to face the smiling brunette and the blushing blonde attempting to nonchalantly walk to the only empty seat that wasn't right in front of the redhead, but Sora beat him to it, and he was forced to move back over to the only seat left in the room.

At that moment the bell rang, and their professor walked into the room. "Class, this is chemistry. I will not tolerate shenanigans in this class, unless they are intelligent ones, in which case I will be amused when I hand you your detention instead of being rather angry. Don't touch the chemicals in the back cabinet, they'll kill you and then I'll have to sign some papers which will be rather boring, so don't do it. And you will address me as _Professor_ Vexen, not _Vexy _or some equally other disgusting nickname, did you catch that Axel?"

"Yes, sir!" Axel stood up out of his chair and gave the professor a salute, which made most of the class laugh and Roxas slide further down in his seat. "Sir, may I have permission to call the blushing blonde in front of me Foxy, sir? Seeing as I can no longer call you Vexy, Sir?" If Roxas was blushing before, it was nothing compared to the color on his face now.

"You can call him whatever you want, just sit down, Mr. King." Axel complied, pushing his chair forward so his legs could rest on the basket underneath Roxas's desk.

"Now," said the professor, calling everyone's attention away from the redhead and back towards the front of the class, "see to it that by tomorrow you all have a spiral notebook specifically for this class, as you will need to take excellent notes… Mr. King! Would you kindly desist in interrupting my class?"

Axel grinned and looked at the professor innocently. "I was just telling Foxy what he's gonna need for your class!"

Roxas turned around to glare at him angrily, and said, forgetting they were in a class with other people, "Oh? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you were telling me that ice cream Sundays aren't the only thing you like chocolate sauce on!" Sora burst out into hysterics, while the rest of the class looked slightly disgusted before laughing along with the brunette's infectious laughter.

"Class, class! Now, as much as we'd love to know about you're love of the many uses of ice cream toppings, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from citing them _in my class_. Save it for after school, thank you."

"Sure thing, but you can't tell me you don't want to smother this kid with sprinkles too. It can't be just me!"

"Mr. King, I will have order in this class!"

The rest of the class went much in this way, Axel whispering things to the severely embarrassed blonde in front of him, while Sora and the rest of the class snickered, and the professor looked increasingly frustrated. Roxas couldn't help but feeling like screaming when he thought that he would have to endure this everyday for the rest of the year, and it was only the beginning.

oOoOoOoOo

"Does anyone know the answer to number six on the board?" The teacher pulled out a stack of note cards and picked one randomly. "Umm, Zexion, is it? Well, let's have the answer." The class turned to a blue haired boy sitting at the very back of classroom. The boy just looked at them from behind his long bangs, and the professor muttered something and pulled another name. "That's fine, that's fine. Let's have someone else. Demyx? Am I pronouncing that correctly?"

"Yes you are and the answer is six squared." He answered promptly. The teacher moved on, going through the rest of the problems, and Demyx spent the rest of the class casting covert glances at the pale blue haired boy in the corner.

When the bell signaling the end of sixth period rang, Zexion walked as quickly as he could out of his math classroom. He hated math, although he wasn't that horrible at it, he just never applied himself to it. Well, not this class, anyway. Now his second period art class was an entirely different story. Art, he loved. He could spend all day in art, either that, or literature or music. Or a lovely combination of the three. But certainly not math.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his train of thought, and he stopped dead, whoever was following bumping into him and falling over. He turned around and there was that silly looking tall blonde boy from his last class. Demyx, if he remembered correctly. He had the strangest hair cut Zexion had ever seen.

The boy scrambled to his feet, muttering apologies. Zexion just continued to look at him.

"Um, I was wondering, if you would uhh... want any help with math..." Demyx muttered almost incoherently, still trying to pick himself off the floor.

"What?" said Zexion, putting absolutely no inflection in the question.

"Well, since you didn't know the one answer, I thought you might want help or something. I don't mind, I swear, and I'm good at math." Demyx grinned, looking not a little like a puppy searching for a treat or a kind word from a beloved master.

Zexion began to walk away, and Demyx involuntarily grabbed his sleeve, causing the shorter boy to stiffen. _What is with this kid? Why would he want to help me with math? _He thought, and was about to tell him flat out no, when he looked into Demyx's big blue, water colored eyes, asking him beseechingly to say yes.

"I'm free on Tuesdays and Wednesday after school." And he pulled out of the taller boys grip and walked quickly down the hallway, completely confused by the answer that had popped involuntarily out of his mouth.

oOoOoOoOo

Roxas walked down the hallway quickly, just glad school was finally over, trying to get to his bus without any untoward incidents. He was almost to the doors, when a voice called out, "Hey, blonde kid! Errr, Roxas!"

He turned around and there was that Demyx person waving him over. He had the strangest hair Roxas had ever seen. It was yellow blonde, but what was strange was the cut. It was a Mohawk of sorts, but then got shorter and fell over his shoulders, like a mullet. _It works for him though, _thought Roxas.

He walked over to where Demyx stood leaning against a trophy case, glancing nervously at his watch.

"What?" Roxas asked, a little strictly. He really didn't want to miss his bus.

"Hi." Roxas stared at him, waiting for the rest. When the taller blonde didn't say anything more, however, he muttered a reply and started to walk away.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out a bit, it was an _interesting_ day, for lack of a better word. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted a ride home." Roxas glanced at his watch again, about to say he really needed to catch the bus, and realized it had already left. It was a long walk to his house, so he very reluctantly agreed. He hoped his brother and sister had managed to catch the bus.

They waited there, apparently for Demyx's, and now Roxas's, ride, the shorter looking at the trophies in the case just for something to do, when Demyx squealed loudly like a girl. _Okay, he is totally gay_, thought Roxas. _Whatever_.

His eyes followed Demyx's path and he saw a tall frame with the a shock of red hair sticking out in all directions, piercing emerald green eyes, and two black triangles like tears under them strutting towards them.

"Shit." Whispered Roxas under his breathe. Axel was driving him home. _Thank you, Demyx_. He really hoped he could keep himself under control. It probably wouldn't be a good thing if he jumped the redhead while he was driving. _Shit_, he thought again, _I don't even _like_ guys, and I certainly don't know this one... _But he thought of Axel's words to him in the park the day before. _He wants to know _me, _though._

Roxas followed the two chattering teens out to Axel's beat up car, caught up in his own thoughts, completely unaware of the looks Axel was throwing at him over his shoulder. This was going to be a long car drive. For both of them.

oOoOoOoOo

_It's a good thing Demyx talks so much, or this would be a very awkward silence. _Roxas was still lost in his thoughts in the back seat, but not lost enough to realize that the taller blonde was basically having a conversation with himself. Neither he nor Axel was putting in anything, yet he was managing to actual have an almost intelligent conversation. He gripped the seat and door tightly; they were coming up to a turn, and Roxas had found out early on that Axel didn't slow down when he turned. He didn't stop at stop signs either. Or red lights. It was amazing that he hadn't gotten pulled over yet. Of course, his insane could be due to the fact that Axel's car looked like a piece of junk with wheels more than anything, and it certainly didn't look road-worthy.

"Where are we going?" Axel had taken a different route than Roxas normally took, and he was a little suspicious. The neat little houses with well manicured lawns didn't look anything like his neighborhood.

"Demyx's house." Axel had the grace to look apologetic when Roxas glared at the redhead through the rearview mirror.

"My mom won't care. I bring people home all the time. And you can call home and let your mom know when we get there." Demyx looked worried when he saw the other blonde's glare, probably assuming it was directed at him. The glare, however, was all for Axel.

"She won't care where I am anyways." Demyx brightened up, and Roxas looked back out the window, deciding arguing wasn't worth it. You couldn't win against Demyx in an argument; he always managed to draw some strange logic or weird bit of knowledge from his seemingly inactive brain. The blonde might act stupid and high strung, but he was anything but. He just liked to make people laugh, and thought the best way to do so was act like he did.

They pulled up to Demyx's house and got out of the car, Roxas's legs a little shaky. Axel's breaks didn't really work all that well, and they had to glide into the driveway.

"It wouldn't have been the first time I ran into the garage, "the redhead explained. "I've never actually gone _through_ the wall though, so don't worry."

"Right, because the fact that your car doesn't have working breaks isn't in itself a cause for worry."

"Your sarcasm is enchanting, Sunshine."

The trudged up the stairs to Demyx's room, his mom waving at them from the kitchen with the promise to make cookies, and Axel and Demyx threw themselves on the bed. Roxas just stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Roxas, sit down, stay a while." Demyx patted the comforter next to him, so the blonde walked over and sat on the extreme edge of the bed, still looking uncomfortable.

They ended up finding Demyx's Guitar Hero and playing that, eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies. It was almost four when Demyx had to go out and feed the chickens, and Axel and Roxas were left alone. Roxas was still sitting, a little more comfortable looking, leaning up against the wall. Axel finished a Muse song and turned off the game, plopping down next to the blonde on the bed, grabbing himself another chocolate chip cookie.

They didn't say anything for a while, both continuing to eat cookies. Demyx was taking an awfully long time.

Axel sighed. "Hey Roxas?" He turned to the blonde.

"Yeah?" His stomach seemed to contort itself into knots at the other boy's tone. He turned to the redhead and was surprised to see his face inches from his own. Axel's scent engulfed him and overtook his senses.

"Never mind." He sighed and leaned back again. The scent of cinnamon and cigarettes lingered, and the knots in Roxas's stomach wouldn't go away.

Demyx chose this point to stomp back up the stairs, both of the boys on the bed sighing in relief. No one could relive an awkward tension like Demyx could. It was a school night though, and Demyx said his mom had asked if they were ready to go home; this could be translated as 'you need to get out of the house', but the woman was far too nice to say anything like that, and probably didn't really care anyway. It was probably more of a 'your father's going to be home soon'. Demyx's father generally came home from work and wanted absolute silence in the house, except for his blaring music, and even Axel, who was generally at all times welcomed, would probably get yelled at. The man had no qualms about treating every kid like his own.

Axel told Roxas he was going to walk him home, and Roxas didn't argue. It was getting dark out, and arguing wouldn't get him anywhere anyway. They said goodbye to Demyx and his mom, and walked out into the cool evening.

They had been walking for a while, Axel looking up at the star-lit sky and Roxas down at his own shoes, when Axel tapped the other's shoulder lightly.

"Sunshine, you see those stars right there?" Axel pointed skyward were several faintly glimmering stars fighting against the city lights. Roxas grunted a response and looked were Axel's thin finger was pointing. "Big Dipper. And those ones? Orion's Belt. And that big reddish one is probably mars. If we were farther away from the city, we'd be able to see the Milky Way, too."

"Wow." Roxas had never really looked up before, being more concerned with his feet and the always lurking danger of tripping.

Axel stopped walking. _It's now or never. _He thought to himself determinedly. _Well, no, I'd probably get other chances, but I can't wait any more._

"I really like you, Roxas." Roxas, caught completely off guard looked over and found that the redhead was no longer looking upwards towards the heavens, but into his eyes instead, his face inches away from the blonde's. This time Axel didn't back down though. He leaned closer to the blonde, hesitating only for a moment, and captured the other boy's soft lips with his own. Blood rushed to the blonde's head and he gasped, his arms and legs going numb, only able to focus on the hot skin of the redhead touching his. _He tastes like chocolate chips,_ was the only coherent thought running through his head.

They pulled back; Axel didn't want to push it. It had certainly been a bold move on his part, and he was not sure how it would go over with the blonde. He waited for a reaction, but the other just stood there, an awed look on his face.

"Roxas?"

That seemed to break him out of his daze. The younger boy met Axel's worried eyes, a response coming to his lips before he could even think.

"You know Axel, I think I like you too."

* * *

**AN**: And there it is. I think I only added the scene in chemistry to this chapter, and I hoped you like it. I thought it would give a little more background to Axel kissing Roxas almost out of the blue. Although, as you'll find out, they have four out of seven classes together, including lunch, although Roxas did his best to ignore Mr. persistent.

On a side, but important, note, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. It really makes my day to read those, and I appreciate all of them, the shortest to the longest, even if I don't respond to them. So thanks to everyone who takes the time to tell me whether I'm doing a decent job or not.

I'll try to get chapter five back up as soon as possible!  
-demyyyxkun


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Last rewritten chapter, woot! Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter Five  
_the Candyman Smells Like Incense and Peppermints_

"Uuuuugrrghhhehegg, damnit. Stupid alarm clock…" More incoherent grumbles and curses rose from under the tangled blue blanket, a hand reaching out and slapping the alarm repeatedly until the thing finally stopped its incessant beeping. Pushing back the covers, Demyx swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his bare feet into fuzzy rainbow slippers, rubbing his eyes. He walked to the bathroom, blushing when he remembered the dream he had had last night, where a certain blue-haired boy had made quite an entrance, but he pushed such thoughts out of his head as he slipped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He blow dried his hair and shaped it into its usual Mohawk-y self, and shuffled back to his room in a towel to get dressed. When he had put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he proceeded downstairs, where his mom was making coffee.

"Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep? You sounded like you where flipping around all night." The blonde blushed furiously, thankful his mom was facing the other way, and muttered something about itchy crumbs left in his bed from Axel the day before. Glancing at the clock, he decided to go wait outside for Axel to show up, that way he wouldn't have to try to sidestep any more questions from his mom.

Axel's beat up car pulled up along the sidewalk and the blonde slid in. The redhead had dark circles under his eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept well either. Both were quiet as they drove towards the school, which was extremely unusual, especially for the blonde.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Axel's question was punctuated with an enormous yawn.

"Just didn't sleep last night." Axel could tell the other was being evasive, and stared at him, questioningly.

"It's nothing, Ax. Just… boy trouble."

"And you didn't tell me?! Is he cute? What's his name? Are you guys _dating_?" Demyx's head hit the window of the car door with a loud crack as Axel didn't slow down to take a turn.

Demyx gripped his throbbing head in both hands and answered, "because you freak out and I only met him yesterday, _I_ think he's cute, Zexion, and definitely not. Yet, anyway." Axel's apologetic look was stopped in its tracks, and an incredulous, and angry, one took its place.

"Zexion. You mean that emo kid with the blue hair? Oh my fucking God _no, _Dem. He's a fucking _emo_! And… and you can't. He is _bad_ news. I refuse to let you date him."

"He's fine, _mom_, and there's nothing wrong with him. I'm sure he's really nice anyway. What's your problem with emos all of the sudden now anyway? Jeez, Ax, being a little hypocritical?"

"I don't dress emo, I dress…eclectic, thank you."

"So then what's your problem with emos?"

"I don't have a problem with them; I have a problem with them _dating_ you! Especially him. I swear, Dem, if you start wearing emo clothes and guyliner I will hunt this kid down and ….and eat off his legs!"

Demyx started laughing hysterically at that, and couldn't talk for another two minutes. After he had got his breathing back to normal, he said, "Eat off his legs? What the hell is that Axel? You're such a queer."

Axel looked comically proud when he answered, "Yes I am!"

"I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of queer, but yes, yes you are."

"Well, at any rate, we'll talk about this later, Dem. Just don't do anything stupid. He's not one to mess around with."

They lapsed back into silence as the school got closer.

"He's coming over after school today, so I won't need a ride home. I think we're walking."

"What?!"The redhead shrieked as he failed to stop at yet another stop sign, "No! Since when do you just bring boys home? What will your mother think?"

"He's coming over to do math, _dad_, so mom won't mind, and she won't fuss more than she usually does. We're just doing homework Ax, so calm down. Quit acting like my parents or I'll eat _your_ legs."

And he seemed to, until Axel pulled into his parking space, looking incredibly nervous.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Demyx knew something was wrong, but Axel was prone to overreacting, so it was probably something little.

"Um, I uh, kissed Roxas." Okay, maybe not so little. Although Axel had been known to jump anything he thought was hot or cute in the past, but the blonde expected him to move at least a little slower with this Roxas kid after Axel explained the situation with Roxas to him over the phone.

"Good God and you're yelling at me for moving fast. How did he react?"

"He just blushed, which was fucking cute as hell, and wouldn't talk to me until I got him home, and then he said he'd wait for me in the morning." The redhead turned the car off, ignoring the spluttering of the engine, before looking at Demyx with another uncharacteristically nervous look on his face.

"So go! He's probably waiting!"

"Walk in with me?" Axel looked scared now.

"Yeah, okay." They got out of the car and Axel put on his best cool confident look and swaggered towards the building, just in case Roxas was watching from the doors or anything. _There has to be something about this kid, Axel never acts like this. He's really nervous about Roxas's reaction,_ Demyx thought to himself.

Demyx left the redhead waiting at the front entrance and walked to his locker. When he got there he saw blonde hair poking out from the locker next to his.

"Roxas? Dude, Axel is waiting for you at the entrance." The shorter blonde looked up, and the taller could see the dark circles ringing his eyes. _No one gets any sleep around here,_ he thought to himself.

"Is he?" Roxas looked incredibly scared.

"Yeah, and he looks just as nervous as you, so calm down. Better go before he goes to his locker. Go get him, lovebird, go!" Demyx grinned, shooing him off, and Roxas sped off down the hallway, yanking his bag over his shoulder. Demyx closed his locker door, subdued and nervous himself at the prospect of having to face Zexion during math, and spend the entire day with him.

oOoOoOoOo

The day passed, normal in every way except for the leaden rock that apparently planted itself in Demyx's stomach. He walked into math, trying to look cool, but not entirely sure he was succeeding, and sat down in his desk. The one next to his was empty, and butterflies seemed to be fluttering around with the rock. He fiddled with his bag and papers, trying not to stare at the door Zexion would be walking through, trying to look nonchalant. Thirty seconds to the bell, and he still wasn't sitting in his seat. _Oh no,_ thought Demyx, looking very upset. _What if he's not here today? What if he skipped so he wouldn't have to talk to me or come over? I wonder if I scared him off. Oh God, I messed up again. _The bell rang and still no Zexion.

The blonde went through the rest of the day, lost in thought, which was extremely unusual for him. Usually the talkative, smiling one, he wouldn't even answer Axel's questions. He didn't even realize how nervous and unsmiling Axel was himself. And he forgot to ask Axel if he could have a ride home, so when the last bell rang, he began walking home by himself. Seeing a couple of Zexion's friends smoking on the corner, he figured he'd ask them if they knew where the blue haired boy was, so he walked up to the black and makeup clad teens.

"Hey um, you guys are friends with Zexion, right?" A kid with several piercings and tight black and red clothes answered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." The rest of the group laughed like it was some inside joke.

"Well, do you know where he was today?"

"Hell no, he always skips. I don't keep tabs on that fucking candyman."

"Oh, never mind then." The blonde walked away, confused. _What's a candyman? I'll ask Axel later._

He kept walking with his hands in his pockets, looking at the cracked sidewalk below him and not paying any attention to the cars speeding by next to him. He didn't even hear the footsteps next to him until he realized there was a shadow next to his. He stopped abruptly, and whoever was following ran right into him with a loud, "Oof!" and the scent of incense and something minty assailed his senses.

"Zexion?!"

"We're supposed to go to your house, right?" He stood there expressionless, like nothing was out of the ordinary, in tight black skinny jeans, an equally tight black shirt with colorful graffiti down the side, and a black and white striped jacket. His hair was perfect, as usual, not a blue strand out of place.

"W-where were you today? You weren't in math." It was quite a feat that the blonde could even get that much of an intelligent sentence out of his open mouth without breaking his wide eyed stare.

"I know." Demyx wasn't quite lost enough to catch that the smaller boy didn't answer his question. He started walking before the blonde could ask it again though, so he just followed, and it took Demyx a while to realize that Zexion apparently knew the way to his house.

"Zexion?" Demyx took the answering silence as a cue to ask his question. "How do you know the way to my house?" Silence. "Have you been to my house before?" More silence. "Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"No." Demyx thought that _might_ have been a joke, but with Zexion, you just couldn't tell, but Demyx laughed anyways.

When they walked in the door, the blonde's mother was taking a nap, so they just grabbed some bottles of tea and sat at the kitchen table to do math. It was awkward at first, and even Demyx was having a hard time making conversation. Zexion was even more difficult than a distracted Axel; he had no facial expressions whatsoever. Even his dark cerulean eyes seemed dead. Once in a while the blonde would catch the ghost of a smile on his face, or a twinkle in his eye, but it was always gone before he could really see it. Demyx attempted to be his usual happy self, but he couldn't help but wonder, _what the hell happened to him that made him like this?_

They were in the middle of factoring a problem that was stumping both of them when Mrs. Keyes came yawning into the kitchen, completely unsurprised that her son had brought someone home, but glad that it was someone other than Axel. Despite her son's friendly nature, she had noticed that he hardly ever brought friends over unless he was friends with them for quite a while. There had been maybe four kids in the past ten years, not counting Axel, and it made her happy that he had brought two new people over in the past two days. The blonde wasn't unpopular; he got invited to all the parties and everything, and was in a lot of clubs after school. He just 

had a bit of a hard time making really good friends, and Demyx, although he was unconscious of it, only brought people he really liked over.

She immediately started baking, even though Zexion declined cookies, saying he had to go soon. Before the first batch had even finished he got up to leave, and Demyx walked him to the door.

"So, are you coming again tomorrow?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Yes." The blue haired boy looked at Demyx, and for the first time the blonde saw real emotion in his eyes, though only for a second. He looked confused and scared and unsure, and something else that brought a blush to Demyx's 

cheeks and made that rock that had finally gone away reappear. But it was only there for a second, and he was out the door, and Demyx closed it softly behind him.

"Honey, did your friend leave?"

"Yeah, he left."

oOoOoOoOo

Later that night Demyx turned on his laptop, hoping Axel was on so he could talk to him. Before he even got a chance to check, a window popped up on his screen with a well known incredibly annoying ding, and it was Axel.

AkuVIII: the emo didn't jump you or anything, right?  
DemIX: no he didn't, calm down  
AkuVIII: what'd you guts do?  
AkuVIII: guys hahaha  
DemIX: nothing, just math  
AkuVIII: suuuuure  
DemIX: no really!  
AkuVIII: whatever.  
DemIX: hey ax?  
AkuVIII: yeah  
DemIX: what's a candyman?  
AkuVIII: who've you been talking to?  
DemIX: no one, it's just a question  
AkuVIII: it's a dealer, someone who sells drugs.  
DemIX: I gotta go, ill talk to you later.  
_DemIX signed off at 11:05:25 PM.  
DemIX is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in._

"Shit," Demyx whispered to himself as he closed the laptop.

* * *

**AN**: So this is the last rewritten chapter. Not much to say about it, I didn't add much at all to this one and it's pretty short. I hope you think it was worth it to rewrite them, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Review and let me know what you think. :)  
-demyxxxkun


End file.
